1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phrase play apparatus for an electronic musical instrument, which can obtain tones of a phrase including a plurality of notes in response to a key operation with one finger.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic keyboard (electronic piano, or the like) has an auto-accompaniment function for automatically playing rhythm, chord or bass patterns. Some electronic musical instruments have a function (a so-called one-finger adlib play function). With this function, different phrases each including notes in about one bar are assigned to a plurality of keys, and these phrases are selectively read out in response to a key operation with one finger, thereby obtaining an adlib play effect upon a combination of a series of phrases.
When the above-mentioned adlib phrase play is performed using, e.g., a conventional electronic keyboard, the tone volume of tones is determined on the basis of the velocity value (tone generation strength value) of note data, and the velocity value is fixed to a predetermined programmed value. Therefore, even when an adlib play is performed, since the tone volume is fixed, the play undesirably becomes monotonous.